Makes Us Conformists
by StripesCO
Summary: Georgie hides the abuse he suffers at his step-father's hands from his Goth friends except for Henrietta. But when Henrietta is called out of town, Georgie might need a little comfort from the other two Goths...


This is was written in a rush, and I apologize for any mistakes. I didn't edit it as much as I should've... And I ended it aruptly...

* * *

"What the fuck is this?"

Georgie kept his head down, avoiding the obvious question that was directed at him. He nimbly tried to make his way out of the kitchen; hoping there wouldn't be another confrontation with his step-father again. However, a hand grabbed the back of his shoulder roughly and spun him around before shoving him against the several kitchen cabinets.

"Lipstick and fuckin' nail polish," His step-father's almost slurred words were spat against the young boy's face, and he turned his head away from the fowl man.

"Look at me you fuckin' faggot!" The man yelled; gripping Georgie tightly and shaking him like a rag-doll. Georgie mumbled, but didn't consent to the request. His step-father growled angrily before pulling him in a brutal grip upstairs to his bedroom. The room was a dark cross between blue and purple, and a few random band posters were placed upon the walls. Georgie struggled against the brute's hold, but to no avail…

The pain was immense, and Georgie had to chuckle to himself that he should be used to it. When his step-father got a little wasted and seem to take notice of him, he always let out his rage upon the young boy's body. This time was no different, and Georgie tensed at his step-father lashed a few more times with his leather belt – a gift from his mother, whose job kept her away most of the time. A few sharp scratches against the side of his face that trailed downwards and scraped at his bottom lip.

"You fuckin' faggot!" His step-father mocked. He curled his right hand into a hard fist and threw it across the boy's upper torso. Georgie gasped, his chest constricting painfully and feeling a copper-like taste fill his mouth.

Gratefully his step-father seemed to have his fill of physical abuse, and despite the several slurred curses directed at him he left. Georgie tried to move, but his limbs protested bitterly. A tiny whimper-like moan escaped his lips, and tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. A rough hand touched his arms and legs, and Georgie's eyes widened in the realization of what was happening… His step-father smirked down at him as he tied the boy's limbs up with a sturdy piece of rope. He pulled them so Georgie's arms and legs bent downwards against his body, and took his end of the rope against the somewhat giant headboard of Georgie's bed.

"There," The man said. He left the room once more, and Georgie whimpered against his bonds.

_Henrietta…_ He thought. _Henrietta, why aren't you here?_

She should've been. Henrietta was the only one out his Goth acquaintances who knew the truth behind his step-father and why he wore black turtlenecks. Though, he supposed that Ethan and Dylan had some sneaking suspicion about him and his family background. However, Henrietta had been called out town – a death in the family. Despite her angry huffs about not really caring about her conformist family, they had demanded she attend the out-of-state funeral.

Georgie whimpered again. The rope dug angry red welts into his arms and legs, and the awkward way the ropes were bent at was beginning to make his limbs shake and ache painfully. He struggled against the uncomfortable feeling and seemed to take notice of his cell-phone lying upon his bed, close to his middle finger. Struggling against the rope's tight power, Georgie tapped a button on the side of his cell-phone.

"Voice command. Please state the name of the person you'd like to call."

He wanted to call Henrietta, but another name escaped. "Ethan."

"Calling Ethan."

He heard the other end ringing, and Georgie bit back another moan as he started feeling a bit woozy. Distantly he heard the nasal rough-like voice of Ethan saying, "Hello?"

His body shook and Georgie mumbled before his vision began to swarm and he fainted upon his bed. His arms and legs still held in an awkward arrangement.

"Help me…"

He didn't know what happened next. He heard banging come from his window, and his phone buzzing loudly in front of his face. Georgie lifted his head tiredly as his bedroom window slid open and a dark form entered.

"Shit. Georgie. Can. Hear?"

It was just a mess of gibberish, and Georgie felt his head droop again. An arm darted outwards to stroke his face tenderly, while there was snap of a switchblade being open. The bonds were cut freely and Georgie's limbs dropped almost dramatically unto his bed. He whimpered and the hand curled underneath his chin, pulling it upwards. His vision was too blurry to make out, but he felt someone pick him up a bit.

"Hold on to me."

Georgie mumbled before curling his fingers against a coarse jacket material. His face press against the warm mass before he lost consciousness again…

* * *

The next time Georgie gain consciousness he was in a different yet familiar room. He groaned a bit as he brought himself up into a sitting position on the unknown bed. A deep huff was heard by his left side, and Georgie almost flinched before staring into the face of Ethan who sat beside him on the bed.

"Ethan," He said quietly. Ethan studied the younger boy before laying a hand against the top of his head, and pushing his face into his chest.

"Why didn't you tell us," He whispered with a hint of bitterness. Georgie trembled against the unusual display of emotion as the bed dipped behind him. A pair of hands rubbed at his back, and Georgie couldn't help but whimper at the concern the other two were showing.

"You weren't supposed to find out," He mumbled, gripping Ethan's white dress shirt tightly and pressing his face against his chest; forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to be Goth and not dwell with these conformists' feelings.

A hand swiped at his wet cheeks, startling the young boy a bit. He didn't even seem to realize that he was crying. Dylan hummed as he tried in vain to swipe the tears away from the younger boy as he began to openly sob into the tall Goth's arms. Ethan moved his arms so they circle even tighter around the boy while Dylan tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"Life is pain," He began to say, but Ethan shot him a dark look. His mouth shut quickly and Dylan moved so he could offer comfort on Georgie's other side.

Georgie gulped in heavy gasps of air as his tears finally stopped falling, and he soon fell silent as the other two Goths studied him closely. Ethan ran his fingers through the younger Goth's hair; calming him down…

Dylan tilted his head downwards to press it against the side of Georgie's left cheek. Georgie stared in open curiosity as the red Goth seemed to be nuzzling him tenderly. His fingers curled even more tightly against Ethan's shirt as his eyes started drooping a bit again.

"Does this make us conformists?" He asked out loud.

Ethan and Dylan shared a look with each other before hugging the younger Goth against both their bodies tightly.

"Hell no," Dylan snapped, swishing his head slightly. His dyed locks of hair tumbled across the side of his face.


End file.
